Traveling the road to forever
by Liphuggers
Summary: Every couple has their road they must travel down to get to their forever after. Each chapter is a different stop along the road to happiness. Last chapter will have a rating of M, to be explained later.
1. Chapter 1

A multi-chapter story in which the last chapter will have a warning, for it will be rated M.

I do not own the characters, just borrowing for pure entertainment.

* * *

Oliver's divorce had been finalized for a few weeks and the remaining belongings of Holly's were out of his house. Oliver took a deep breath as he entered the bathroom. He was still getting used to the emptiness. There had been more space; he hadn't realized how much she left behind. Everything was finally over. The wondering, the waiting, the is she or isn't she still in love, the final papers and the goodbyes. He wasn't happy that he had an official failed marriage under his belt, but this day, he knew would be brighter. It was most definitely time to move on. He had in some ways; he had time to process his new reality, but needed to have it official to the world.

While shaving, the piece of gold caught his eye, he put the razor down on the side of the sink. With his face full of shaving cream he took another deep breath, twisted the ring off his finger and walked into the bedroom and put it next to her wedding band. Oliver had told Holly to do what she wanted with the engagement ring, he would sell both the wedding bands since there was no reason to keep them, it would only remind him of her. He went back into the bathroom to continue shaving, only having to stop again to see the slight discoloration on his left finger. He sighed heavily; he looked into the mirror with his newly naked finger and knew it would be a frightening, but new beginning.

He walked into work that day and immediately Norman sniffed out something different on Oliver. He and Rita began to take turns guessing. Shane walked in with coffee for Oliver and a latte for her. She looked at him inquisitively and then nodded her head in the direction of her coworkers, who were still at their guessing game.

"They're trying to figure out what's different with me. Apparently something is askew."

"Well I'm sure they'll figure it out, they are postal detectives after all."

She smiled, gave him his large steamboat Americano and walked over to her desk. As she sat down, she took a sip of her latte and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She drew up her own theories of what was different about him, until he ran his fingers threw his hair. _His ring,_ she said to herself. She knew, they all knew that his divorce had been finalized weeks ago. He had even taken a personal day the day after the final signing, something that was unheard of for him.

In order to end the guessing game between his colleagues, Oliver asked Norman to pick a dead letter. Of course Norman was in shock because it wasn't his birthday or any other special day, so he carefully chose a letter and started to analyze it while looking at Oliver to make sure he still wanted Norman to look it over. As Norman assessed the hand writing and possible age and gender of the addresser, Oliver put his hand up to his mouth and tapped his lips, as he did while thinking.

"You're not wearing your wedding ring, Oliver! That's what's different!"

Rita's exclamation caused Norman to jump back with fear and drop the letter onto the floor. Oliver looked at his hand as he took it away from his face, he looked at Shane. She was looking at the letter on the floor and not at him; in that moment he knew she knew before Rita. Shane and Oliver went to pick up the fallen letter, as their hands touched, they looked at each other. Shane looked away first, smiled and as they both rose with the letter still in their hands, she let go. Oliver opened the letter and they began to find out to whom the letter was intended for.

As lunch time approached, they decided to go to the Mailbox Grille and were able to sit at their usual back corner booth. They all gave ideas and bounced thoughts off each other as to where to go from here with the dead letter. When nothing left but to go back to the DLO, Rita and Norman started walking towards the door, still were shooting ideas at each other, Oliver grabbed Shane's arm as she got out of the booth.

"Ms. McInerney, I was-" He paused; the words just couldn't come out.

Looking down at her arm where he had a hold of her, she couldn't help but get the goosebumps, followed by a quick flashback of when he did the very same thing, but ripped her costume in the hospital. She half-heartedly laughed and smiled.

"Oliver, what's the matter."

He took a few seconds to study her face, as he did in the past and even more so since practically declaring his love for her around Christmas time.

"I was just wondering if you would-" he looked down, then back into her blue eyes and smiled. "If you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner sometime this weekend?"

She still had a small smile on her face while she searched his blue eyes; hers broke away from his, but only for a moment, just to meet his eyes again.

"Mr. O'Toole, it would be my pleasure to join you for dinner."

She smiled brighter than she had in a while. She sighed sweetly as he held the door for her. She made her way through and turned around to thank him. He smiled at her and nodded. He was always doing those gentlemanly deeds, that was his nature, but this time Shane felt different. Whether she was thinking that way or he had become impossibly more gentleman like. As they walked to the Post Office just far enough behind Norman and Rita, they agreed on Friday at seven.

Friday had eventually came around as Shane had been hiding her excitement all week long, but today the birds sang sweeter, the sky was more blue then she realized, and time stood impossibly still. The letter they had been working on looked as if it were about to hit a dead end. In not wanting to start a new letter this week, Oliver suggested that the team take a second glance at some other dead ended letters in hopes that fresh eyes would help in leading to a different direction they had not yet thought about. He casually walked over to Shane's desk and whispered so as to not let Rita or Norman hear their conversation.

"Ms. McInerney, may I pick you up at your house this evening?"

"Yes, Mr. O'Toole that would be nice." She smiled. "Where are we going?" She asked while trying to look busy just as Rita looked over at them.

"I was thinking the Brown Palace Hotel, they have a wonderful restaurant, and I've been thinking about that couple whose letters we found in the bank-"

"Jonathon and Katherine Walker."

He looked at her, smiled and nodded, "Yes, they have been on my mind as of late" he paused and looked in the direction of his coworkers. He turned back to her, "and so have you." He smiled as a small blush washed over Shane's face. "I was thinking maybe a walk in the park after?"

"That sounds perfect Oliver." She tried to hide the remaining blush that suddenly crept over her face again. She sighed lightly, smiled and resumed working.

Throughout the day Oliver and Shane shared a few quick glances at each other. Shane watched the clock, _five, four, three, two_ she said to herself as she got up from her desk.

"Well everyone, it is five o'clock and it is the weekend." She said gathering her things and started walking towards the door.

"Well, Yes, I guess we should blow that end of the work week whistle and set off on our separate ways." Oliver said as he shuffled a few papers on his desk and reached for his coat on the coat rack.

"Oliver, do you have any plans this weekend?" Rita asked as she adjusted her coat. Shane stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and faced him.

"Well Rita, if you must know, I plan on doing a few things I haven't done in quite some time." He put on his coat and started to walk towards the door.

"Ahh, like clean out your junk drawer?"

"No Norman. I don't have junk, nor do I have a drawer to put junk in." He walked up to Shane and turned to face Rita and Norman who were following close behind. "I'll be rereading one of my favorite books, possibly dinner out, maybe a walk in the park." His eyes flashed to Shane's quickly with a small side smile and he turned on his heels, wished everyone a good night and a safe weekend.

Rita and Shane walked to their cars together as Rita asked Shane what her plans for the weekend were. Shane had told her that she had a few things to do, cleaning, laundry, shopping, a few errands to run and hopefully catching up with her DVR. That answer seemed to satisfy Rita who then told Shane she'd see her bright and early Monday morning. Shane snickered and waved as Rita drove away. She took a deep breath, smiled and got into her car.

After her shower, Shane poured herself a good sized glass of wine. While drying her hair and listening to some music, she sipped gingerly on her wine. She did her makeup and slipped into her dress, retouched her makeup and was ready to go just as the doorbell rang. She quickly spun around, downed the rest of her wine and fixed a few loose hairs that weren't cooperating. She opened the door. There he stood, looking more dapper than ever. Shane's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Ms. McInerney, you look so beautiful, breathtaking really." He had his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels. "These are for you." He held out a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Oliver! That's so sweet of you!" She quickly turned to run into her kitchen to put them in a vase. When she got back to the door, she said thank you for the flowers and the compliment, then told him that he looked very dashing. She turned to close the door and locked it.

Oliver waited on the few steps, held his hand out and escorted Shane down the stairs and to the car, where he opened the door for her, helped her in and closed the door.

 _Breathe Shane_ is all she could say to herself as Oliver got in the car. They looked at each other and smiled. "Oliver?" She looked away sheepishly, then back at him. "If I forget to say it later, I had a really good time."

"Well, thank you, as did I. Although we might never know what the night holds for us until we start it." He smiled his wonderful smile that always managed to make Shane's heart melt. All she could do was mimic his smile back.

When they arrived at the Brown Palace Hotel, Oliver parked the car and jumped out to open Shane's door for her and helped her out of the car. The doormen opened the doors for them. They walked up to the hostess desk.

"Hello, I placed a reservation for two under the name O'Toole."

"Yes, your table is waiting, please follow me."

Oliver stepped aside to allow Shane to go first. The hostess put the menus on the table and told them their waiter would be with them shortly. Oliver helped Shane take her coat off and then pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome Ms. McInerney." They smiled. "Might I add you truly look beautiful tonight?"

"Oliver, thank you, but you've said that already."

"Yes, I know that, but it doesn't make it any less true, and it doesn't mean that it shouldn't be said more often."

She smiled as her heart fluttered from the compliment and his smile. The waiter came over and they ordered drinks, red wine for her and a gin for him. They enjoyed their drinks and as they ordered and waited for dinner, Oliver cleared his throat.

"Shane, I wanted to discuss with you the privacy of this date. I think that we should keep this from Rita and Norman, unless you've already told Rita."

"No, I haven't told Rita yet. I thought we should wait and see where this went. No need to say something it if didn't…" She trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence and looked down at her lap. She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Don't worry Oliver I am not about to go all 'Renita Hayweather; Frontier Dutchess' on our date."

They laughed together. Oliver lifted his glass.

"To the first of many dates."

She smiled as he put her curiosity to rest and obliged his toast.

They continued the rest of their dinner and shared a dessert with conversations of their childhoods and a few family traditions. They had already gotten the usual first date questions out of the way when they went out investigating dead letters. There was a lot of laughter and much intrigue coming from their table, to them it seemed like they were the only table in the restaurant. They seemed almost surprised when the check came to the table. Oliver paid and pulled out Shane's chair for her and assisted her with her coat. He opened the door for her and they walked toward the park.

Their walk through the park was a little quieter, not that they didn't laugh, it was that the two were enjoying the silence, the company and just being alone together. They walked around the park and walked back to Oliver's car. He opened the door for Shane and closed it for her. She smiled to herself as she watched him go around the front of the car to the driver's side. He got in and buckled up and turned to Shane.

"Buckled in, Ms. McInerney?" He smiled as she clicked the seat belt in.

"Yes I am." A small blush rose in her cheeks. Lucky for her it was dark that he couldn't see.

"Good." He said as he turned the car on, looked toward the road, and one more glance over at the beautiful woman that was next to him, he started to drive to her house.

Shane watched Oliver get out of the car and open her door and help her out of it. He walked her up her walk way, up the steps and to her door.

"Do you want to come in, for a night cap?"

"A night cap, Ms. McInerney? I believe my old fashioned ways are rubbing off on you." They laughed.

"Perhaps. Maybe I've always had it and you just bring it out in me."

"That would be something, wouldn't it?" They laughed again and Shane unlocked her door.

"Do you want-"

"I think I will kindly decline and take a rain check on the night cap. Thank you though." Shane nodded and forced a smile.

"Well I had a very good time Mr. O'Toole." Shane said and turned to him.

"I did as well; you could even say I didn't want it to end." Shane smiled brightly. He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Ms. McInerney for one of the best nights I've had in a very long time." With that he lowered her hand back to her side, let go and turned to leave.

Shane was in awe and couldn't bring herself to say anything as she didn't know what to say that wouldn't ruin that moment. She went inside her house, closed and locked the door. She immediately felt the butterflies in her stomach and pain in her cheeks from smiling so hard. This was the start of a beautiful new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang and much to Shane's dismay, she was not completely ready. She ran to the door and opened it. "Hi Oliver, come on in, I'm almost ready." She said as she had no shoes on and she was trying to put in an earring. He nodded and walked in. "Sit down. Would you like something to drink?" She ran back into her bedroom.

"No, thank you, but may I put these in a vase?" Oliver asked holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver! I'm sorry. Thank you for the flowers, again. There's a vase in the kitchen, the cabinet above the refrigerator." She said poking her head out of her bedroom.

He walked into her kitchen where he was met with a vase full of flowers on the table. He smiled that she was able to keep them looking so good since he gave them to her last week. He noticed a book underneath it, trying not to be curious, he got the vase out from where she said it was, filled it with water and put the flowers in it. The book that was under the vase when he first walked in truly peeked his interest as it looked like a familiar one. He was right, but it was out of place in the kitchen. This book would be more suitable in the living room. He took the large crystal vase off of it and noticed that the book seemed to spring slightly open. Oliver opened the book to one of its "bookmarks"; it was a piece of wax paper with four flowers from a bouquet he gave to her on their third date. He went to the next one, a rose, baby's breath and a fern from their first date, arranged and pressed perfectly. He smiled; something so insignificant was worth keeping, even just a little bit. Just as he was going to turn to the next one, she cleared her throat. He spun around like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, Mr. O'Toole, I see I'm not the only one with an insatiable curiosity!" She walked over to the counter and pulled out a piece of wax paper from the drawer. "Pick your favorite two flowers out of the bouquet you just brought." She handed him the wax paper and walked over to the sink to get a paper towel. He picked his favorite and handed them to her. She smiled as their hands touched. She cut and dried the stems, placed it on the wax paper. She went to another drawer and pulled out a very small piece of paper and pen and wrote down what was on the others, ' _Oliver O'Toole'_ and under his name she wrote the number five. She folded the wax paper over it and told him to place it in one of his favorite Shakespearian plays. He put it into "A Midsummer Night's Dream".

He turned around and smiled at her. "You truly are amazing." He kissed her hand. "You also look very beautiful."

"Well thank you Mr. O'Toole, you look handsome as always." She walked into the next room to get her purse, "I'm ready to go when you are. Where are we going?"

He came out of the kitchen and waited by the door for her. "Movie in the park, they are showing one of my favorites." She smiled at him and hopped on one foot to the door as she put her shoes on.

"That sounds perfect! Which one? I should have read the paper, let me think. Will you tell me if I guess it?"

"We will be there soon where they will have it up in lights." He laughed.

She feigned being upset, but that didn't last long as they got in the car and started driving. They got out and Oliver grabbed the blanket and picnic basket out of the trunk. Shane asked to hold something but he refused she carry anything. When they got to the entrance of where the movie in the park was, Shane turned to him.

"Casablanca? Oliver…" Her voice trailed off at the end of his name. She looked at him and smiled. She sighed. "I've never seen it."

He smiled, paid for their tickets and had Shane pick a spot for them to sit.

Once she found the perfect spot, Oliver laid out the blanket and Shane unpacked the picnic basket that he packed. Cheese and crackers, grapes, chicken salad finger sandwiches, pasta salad, chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. She couldn't believe he had thought to put this all together. She handed him the champagne bottle and the small flute glasses that were attached to the top of the basket, it was only then that she noticed what Oliver wearing.

"Oliver O'Toole, do my eyes deceive me or are you wearing jeans?" She asked playfully acting very surprised.

"Yes Ms. McInerney, I do happen to own a couple pairs of jeans and as it might shock you even more to know, I also own shorts and lounge pants." He looked at her expectantly.

She giggled. Oliver smiled over the small but delightful sound. He wished she could make that noise all the time, he vowed then and there to make sure he made her make that sound often. "Oliver O'Toole in lounge pants, hmm." She thought about it and giggled again. "I'm sorry Oliver, I just can't picture you in anything other what you wear at work." All of a sudden she heard how that sounded. "Not that I think of you wearing clothes. I mean-"

"I understand Shane; it's like when we were younger and suddenly seeing our teachers wearing ordinary clothes." He sighed as he watched the blush fade away from her face. He handed her a glass of champagne.

"Oliver I meant that I just never thought that you truly relaxed and let your hair down." She smiled as they toasted their glasses.

"Well I guess we have a lot to learn about each other still." He smiled and picked up a little finger sandwich.

"I'm glad that we do." They looked at each other and smiled. Shane noticed a small piece of food on the side of his face. "Oliver you have a little-" She leaned over with her napkin to wipe it off for him.

While she was leaning over, she felt her heart start to race and her breathing became heavy. She looked at where she was wiping and then up to his eyes. He was staring right at her. She looked back down to the corner of his mouth and bit her lip. She looked back up to meet his eyes which didn't seem to leave hers. She suddenly had a flashback to when they danced in the DLO. She felt a blush come over her face. Her breathing increased and she looked down to his lips and licked hers. They both moved in. She closed her eyes and could feel his breath on her face. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure Oliver could hear it. All of a sudden the movie started and everyone started clapping. Oliver, startled yet again by the closeness and their surroundings was the first one to pull away. Shane felt the rush of blood flood her cheeks yet again and she let out an exasperated sigh. She looked over at him and thought if he would ever kiss her. She turned back to the screen to watch the movie.

Towards the middle of the movie a cool breeze kicked up and Shane shivered. Oliver noticed, moved closer to her and put his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled. He was watching the movie and smiling, she had hoped his grin was from her. She settled into his side, she was a perfect fit. She took a deep breath, all she smelled was his cologne and soap. She would be lying if she said she didn't love the scent of him. Shane rested her head on his shoulder, to which she felt his head rest on hers. She couldn't stop smiling.

Through the rest of the movie they stayed just as they were, only moving to clap for the ending. "Well Ms. McInerney, what did you think of the movie?"

Still not being able to stop smiling, "Well Mr. O'Toole, I think it just might become one of my favorites."

"That's very good to hear." He moved in closer to her, his voice softened and his eyes fluttered from her eyes to her lips. "Just another thing we'd have in common." His head tilted.

Shane's breathing shortened and the corner of her lips curled up. Their eyes met and suddenly everything in the world started disappearing. Their lips were the closest they have ever been, Shane closed her eyes and Oliver followed. Out of nowhere, a big light and a loud bang came from the sky. A few 'oohs' and 'ahhs' came from the crowd. Oliver's head fell and he shook it as he let out a frustrated sigh. Another light lit up the sky with a simultaneous bang followed by the crowd's joy.

Shane laughed, "Fireworks." She looked up at the sky, her eyes grew wider as more fireworks lit up the night. She turned to him. He was watching her enjoy the light show. She smiled and felt the blush return to her face. She looked back towards the sky with a huge smile on her face. "My dad loved to take us to see them, especially July 4th; we'd go to see them at the National Mall. He'd place me on his shoulders so that I had the best seat in the house." Her face fell. "After my dad left, I couldn't enjoy them as much…" She looked at him. "Until now." She smiled.

Oliver never stopped looking at her. He smiled. "I'm glad that you have a good memory of your dad. " He looked up at the fireworks. This time she watched him watch the fireworks, smiled and turned back to watch them with him.

When the light show was over they packed up the picnic basket and folded the blanket and started to walk to the car. On car ride back to her house they talked about the movie and the kind of fireworks they liked. When Oliver walked Shane to her door, there was a certain awkwardness that suddenly appeared. They both felt it. Oliver decided that it would be best to say goodnight and leave. Shane was disappointed, but she thought that after two failed attempts at a first kiss that evening it was probably for the best. She sighed and went inside.

Oliver sat in his car and watched her porch light go out. He sighed and looked at her front door. He got out and practically ran up to her door. He went to knock. He turned around and walked to the stairs. He didn't know what to say to her. He went up to her door again. He put his hand up to knock on her door. He sighed. He knocked gently.

The porch light came on and she unlocked the door. "Oliver…" She whispered.

"Third time's the charm Ms. McInerney." He stepped towards her, leaned in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Oliver broke the kiss a few moments later. He let her go and looked at her. "Ms. McInerney, I'm sorry, that was most ungentlemanly of-"

Shane interrupted his apology with a kiss. He pulled her closer to him, as he felt her smile against his lips. This time Shane broke the kiss, except she didn't open her eyes right away. When she did, she found his eyes and smiled. She didn't know if it was the kiss or the lack of oxygen that made her whole body feel flush. He had a smile on his face as he gently brushed a few stray hairs of hers out of her face.

"Good night, Shane." He took her chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilted her head up towards him and he sweetly kissed her. He started to walk backwards as Shane's arm lingered on his. When their hands touched, he took it and kissed it. Oliver went to let go, but Shane hung on. Oliver smiled at her and walked the couple of steps back to her. Still holding her hand, he laced his fingers with hers. "Good night," he kissed her again, "Ms. McInerney."

She smiled brightly. "Good night, Mr. O'Toole."


	3. Chapter 3

Shane knocked and walked in. "Oliver?"

"Shane! Come in. I just finished showering." His voice came from his bedroom. "Norman and Rita should be here shortly."

"Can I help you do anything?" She asked raising her voice so he could hear her.

"Can you please make the salad, my love?" She walked into the kitchen towards his fridge to get the lettuce and cheese out. "A regular person's salad Shane, not yours." She smiled and laughed to herself. She grabbed a bowl from one of his cabinets. "Shane?" She washed the tomatoes and lettuce. "Shane?!" He sounded worried. She shook her head and laughed to herself again. She ripped the lettuce and was starting to cut the tomatoes when she heard him practically run into the kitchen. "Please tell me you are making a normal salad?"

She turned around to meet a messy haired, lounge pants and undershirt wearing Oliver and smiled. "Oliver, don't you trust me to make a simple salad?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled very innocently at him.

"I trust you; it's your salad making abilities I call into question often." He smiled and moved closer to her.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. O'Toole." She turned around before he could kiss her.

He came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "May I help you?"

"No." She whispered back and smiled. Oliver nudged her head to one side and rested his chin on her shoulder. His hands came around her waist and rested on hers as she cut the tomatoes. She stopped their hands. She whispered while maintaining her smile, "Please, go finish getting dressed so that when they arrive, you are ready."

He sighed and kissed her neck, let go of her hands and washed his hands in the sink. He walked back over to her and turned her head. He kissed her. "Hi."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "Hi."

As he walked out of the kitchen he said "No crazy ingredients please!"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. A few minutes later she was putting the salad in the refrigerator just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She quickly rinsed her hands and dried them just as fast then ran to open the front door. "Rita! Norman! Come in, come in!" She ushered them in to the entrance way.

"Hi Shane! We brought you this because we know you both love it." Rita smiled as she looked at Norman and then elbowed him to give Shane the bottle, who tried very hard to hide her smile.

"Oh, um, yes, here. I mean, I'm sorry, I'm not used to you answering Oliver's door. He always answers the door."

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you both. Oliver should be out shortly."

"Hello Rita, you look very nice. Norman, looking sharp as ever." Oliver, dressed in his usual fashion, seemed to come out of nowhere and was right beside Shane in an instant.

"Thanks Oliver, we brought you some gin, since we know you like it." Norman said pointing at the bottle in Shane's hand.

He looked at it, "Ahh, well thank you both, what do you say, shall we open it?"

"Oh, none for me Oliver, but I will take an Arnold Palmer if you have it please." Rita smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"Norman?" Shane asked as she started walking towards the kitchen.

"No, thanks though, I'll have an Arnold Palmer also."

Oliver took his guests out to the patio in the backyard where he opened the outdoor bar cabinet and got out two glasses. Shane came out with a tray that had two glasses filled with ice, a pitcher of half iced tea and half lemonade and an ice bucket. She set the try on the table and poured the drinks. She then gave the ice bucket to Oliver.

"I suppose we should start grilling?" Oliver walked over to where Shane had just sat down to give her, her drink. "For you my love."

"Hey! That's The GrillMaster 7000! I have a cousin that has it too, only he's adjusted his to be able to roast a few chickens while barbequing half a cow in it too." They all laughed.

"Rita, could you help me in the kitchen?" Shane and Rita got up and walked into the kitchen. Shane opened the refrigerator. "Can you bring this out to the guys please?"

"Absolutely!" The tray was heavier than Rita imagined, luckily Shane hadn't fully let go. Rita regained control and walked out to the patio and walked back into the kitchen, shocked at what she saw. "What are you doing?"

"Just making a little pasta salad."

"I didn't think you could cook, well you're not technically cooking, more like, preparing."

Shane laughed. "Rita, do you remember when Oliver took dancing lessons to broaden his horizons?" Rita nodded. "Well I thought why not take cooking lessons. I have to say, I remembered a lot more than I thought I did. When I was younger my mom tried to teach me. I just thought it would be nice to be able to cook for my future family."

"Wait, you and Oliver talked about getting married?"

"Hypothetically."

"Well I mean you have been dating for almost a year, and you were friends before that. So statistically you two should get married."

Shane laughed. "Although it would be nice to get married soon, we have a few things to talk about. Like, you know." She double winked at Rita, who looked at Shane funny. "Rita, you know." She double winked at Rita again. Rita just looked a little more confused. "Rita! You know, like things couples do, alone…"

Rita finally understood. "You mean you two haven't…?"

Oliver all of a sudden walked in to the kitchen to get more of his homemade marinade and told the girls the chicken and steaks were coming along nicely. Sensing some awkwardness he let them get back to their conversation.

Rita let out a big breath of air. Shane laughed. "No, we haven't. We've been taking that very slow. Do you think that's normal?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not the one to ask about that."

"What about you and Norman?" Rita's eyes went wide and her face turned a pinkish color. "Rita! You've been dating only a couple of months! When did-? Oh my goodness! Rita!"

"It just happened, we were out having a good time, and minimal alcohol was involved so I can't even blame that. It was the most romantic and beautiful night of my life. He made it so special." Rita turned a bright red after that. She adjusted her glasses and looked at Shane and offered a small smile. "We agreed to take things a little slower. But I don't know if I want to give that up now." Shane laughed and they talked about how far they all have come since they first met.

From the patio they heard Oliver and Norman laughing. "Girls, the men are done making your dinner." Rita and Shane looked at each other and laughed. They brought out the pasta salad and enjoyed the rest of their cook out.

Shane and Oliver waved goodbye to their friends from the front door. "It's still early, do you want to stay and watch a movie?" Oliver asked as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"You have church tomorrow morning, you're in the choir."

"I can take a nap later if need be."

She smiled and agreed. He made the popcorn as she got the movie ready. She sat down on the couch and waited for him. When he came in with the big bowl of popcorn, he sat down and gave the bowl to her. She put her feet up and draped her legs over his lap. He popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

"You know what Rita told me?"

"No, what?"

"That she and Norman are, you know."

He looked at her and back at the TV. Thought about it and looked at her confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"They're… you know." She winked and his eyebrows knit together. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "They are having sex."

"Shane, that is their private business. Although I am happy for them, Norman said it only happened a few times one night and they agreed to take things slow from now on." He smiled and looked back at the TV.

Her mouth dropped open with the idea of Oliver gossiping, especially about something like that, but her mind was blown that Norman would volunteer information like that. "You're not concerned?"

"Concerned with what?"

She sat up. "With us, not."

Oliver sighed, paused the movie and turned to look at her. "Ms. McInerney, there is a huge difference in 'having sex' and 'making love'. I for one enjoy making love. I also think it's something to wait for, to look forward to. It's also providing protection for the last piece of our hearts, in case something happens."

"In case something happens?" She repeated somberly.

"I have no intention of letting anything happen to us, I love you far too much to have that happen. If unforeseen issues arise, I just would rather not have that bond. It would be very hard to get over that, because it's you."

She sighed and thought about it. It would be an easier break, she knew from past experience. She shook her head; she didn't want to think about that. She leaned over and kissed him. "Oliver O'Toole, I love you, so if that's what you want, ok. We can wait." They smiled and started to watch the movie again, Shane looked at him and sighed.

* * *

A few weeks later Shane was at the airport to pick up her mom, who had flown in for a visit. "Mom!" She yelled and waved as she saw her mom across the baggage claim terminal.

"Oh Shane! My baby girl! I've missed you so much!" They hugged and kissed and hugged again. "Let me look at you sweetheart!" Shane twirled around. "Beautiful as always!" She kissed her daughter again. "Where's Oliver?"

"He wanted to have you relax after your flights and us to spend the day together." She put her mom's luggage in the trunk of her car.

"That's really sweet of him. I'll have to remember to thank him when I meet him."

Shane smiled and got into the driver's seat. "You'll like him." Her mom smiled. "How were your flights?"

"Oh gosh Crackers, I already know I like him. So the first leg of my travels was fine, no problems, just a little turbulence. Nothing to write home about, but the layover just was too long. I met a nice man on the second leg of my trip. He gave me his number, he said he lives in D.C. So when I get home, I'm going to call him!"

"Mom! What do you know about this guy?"

"As much as anyone knows about another for a first date." She looked at her daughter. "Well, some people on a first date."

They laughed and continued catching up the rest of the car ride and evening.

The following morning Shane's mother was enjoying a cup of tea while reading the paper at Shane's kitchen table. "Good morning Mom." She started to make a cup of tea for herself. "You're up early."

"I went to church."

Shane stopped what she was doing and turned around. "I'm sorry; I thought I heard you say you went to church?"

Her mother looked up from the paper. "I did."

Shane looked at her in shock. "How did you get there? When did you start going to back to church? How did you know where to go?"

Her mother smiled, got up from the chair and walked over to her. She put her one hand on Shane's cheek and her other hand on the empty mug in Shane's hand. "Still filled with so many questions my sweet girl." She kissed Shane's forehead and grabbed the mug from her. She led Shane to the chair she was sitting in before and returned to the counter to make her daughter some tea. "Everything is exactly where I would have it at home." Shane smiled knowing she was going to ask her how she knew where everything was. "When your father left us, we stopped going to church, I was angry at God for having your father leave you and me the way he did. Then of course you stopped believing." She took a deep breath. "When your Dad died, I was upset; I still loved him in a way because, he gave me you. I went to church for guidance to deal with my grief. It helped and I suddenly realized it was what was missing. I started going back more and well, here we are." Her mom handed her the hot beverage.

"But how did you know where to go around here?" Shane asked intrigued and in awe of her mother.

"Shane, I am not totally technologically impaired. With you as my daughter how could I be?" She winked at Shane. "You did give me a tablet for my birthday, I knew how to use the laptop from the classes I took at the community college, and the tablet is not much different. I did a search and found one very close by and I walked."

"Mom, you are incredible."

Her mother smiled. "So, I am meeting the man that has captured my daughter's heart today. I guess I should start cooking."

"Oh, Mom, I'll cook, don't worry about it."

Her mom looked at her. "Shane, let me cook. Please. I know you've been taking lessons, but let your old Mom cook. You can help, but you need to get dressed first."

Shane smiled. "Thanks Mom." She kissed her and went off to get ready.

That night Oliver came over for dinner. He brought flowers for both Shane and her mother. "Hello my love." He smiled but looked nervous.

"Hi sweetheart." Shane said as she kissed him and accepted the flowers. She brought him in to meet her mom. "Mom, this is Oliver O'Toole, Oliver this is my mom, Michaela McInerney."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. McInerney." He handed her the flowers.

She pulled him into a quick hug. "Please Oliver, call me Michaela."

"That's a wonderful name, a gift from God it means if I'm not mistaken."

Michaela smiled. "You are correct, Shane's name also means the same thing."

Oliver looked at Shane and smiled. "I hadn't thought about that. Well in any case, I do believe both of your names ring true." Both women smiled, Shane's smile came with a small rose tint to her cheeks.

"Oliver, I wanted to thank you for yesterday, allowing me time with my daughter and the flowers today."

"You are quite welcome."

They went to the kitchen to put their flowers in vases. Shane and Oliver did their ritual of pressing a flower. Oliver walked over to her bookcase and took a book out and put the flower in it and put the book back.

"Shane, when did you start doing that?"

Shane thought about it. "Just with Oliver. You know, I never thought to do it with any other flowers I received."

Michaela smiled and nodded. She turned to Oliver, who was standing near the bookcase still. "Her grandmother did that too."

Oliver looked interested. "Did you ever do something like this Mrs. McInerney?" He pointed towards the bookcase.

"Michaela." She smiled as Oliver nodded. She sighed. "No I didn't think of it, plus I never received enough flowers to do anything special like that."

The timer rang in the kitchen. Shane went to take the roast out of the oven.

"I guess we should head to the dining room?"

"Oliver, you can relax, you've already done your job to impress me." They smiled and walked into the dining room. "I bet you didn't know that you impressed me long ago." Oliver looked intrigued as he helped her push in her chair. "Thank you. Shane has been telling me all about you and your adventures together. Not just at work, in fact, my favorite picture she sent me is when you two went tubing down Boulder Creek."

"I have that picture framed in my bedroom; it's one of my favorites of us." He turned bright red.

"Oliver, you've got to loosen up. I think you are a wonderful man and my daughter is beyond lucky to have you."

"I'm just- I've never met the parents of anyone except…" He looked down and sighed. "My ex-wife's."

"Shane told me. That's in the past. Shane is your present." She patted his hand across the table. "We've got all week, don't be so nervous."

"Dinner is served."

"Wow! Everything looks wonderful Shane."

"Thank you sweetheart. My mom did most of the cooking. Dig in!"

The last night of Michaela's stay, Oliver was invited yet again for dinner. Shane cooked the entire dinner and it was her best dinner yet. Shane wanted to do the dishes since her mom and Oliver were her guests, much to the dismay of both. They sat in the dining room together as Oliver seemed to be a little nervous again that evening.

"What is it Oliver?"

"Well, I-I'm glad that we are alone." Michaela smiled and nodded as if she knew where this was going. Oliver looked towards the kitchen and then back to her. "I love your daughter very much. She is a different kind of person, one I never knew existed." He sighed. "I promise to give Shane the best life I can offer her, if I have your blessing to ask for her hand in marriage." He looked at her nervously.

Michaela smiled and put her hand out to Oliver. He wiped his hand on his pant leg and took her hand. "Oliver, I can tell you are the best thing that's happened to her. I know you will treat her with the utmost respect and give her everything she needs. Most of all, I know the love that you have for each other is like nothing I have ever seen. She is a strong, independent woman that needs someone just as strong to handle her. You've had my blessing the moment I met you. That's why I wanted to relax all week. Only thing I hope you can do before you get married, is to get her back to church. It will take a lot, but from what I heard you say that Christmas, you've cracked her." She smiled.

"Thank you Michaela, I am certainly up for that challenge." They both laughed. As they heard the water turn off, they let go of each other's hands and started talking about a case he and Shane were working on this week.

The next morning Oliver drove the ladies to the airport.

"Mom, it was so good having you here!"

"Thank you for letting me come here and be your guest." She turned to Oliver and hugged him. She whispered in his ear. "God will tell you when it's the right time to do both. So good to finally meet you, my son. Take good care of her."

Oliver felt her smile and he smiled too. "It was very wonderful to meet you also; I hope to see you again soon." They let go of their embrace and she winked at him.

She hugged and kissed Shane again. "I'll miss you Crackers. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. Safe trip!" Michaela smiled and she walked off into the airport. Shane turned to Oliver. "What did she say to you?"

"There is that insatiable curiosity again Ms. McInerney." He smiled and opened the car door for her.

* * *

A couple of months later Oliver had taken Shane out for a very nice dinner. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he was beyond nervous.

"Oh my God! Yes I'll marry you!" A woman from a few tables over jumped up with excitement. Some other man had taken his moment. Oliver let go of the velvet box in his pocket and continued with their dinner.

The next week they went to a Colorado Rockies baseball game. During the seventh inning stretch Oliver's heart dropped yet again as they saw someone proposing on the jumbo-tron. He ran his hand over the small box in his jeans pocket.

Two weeks later there were fireworks in the park. He was so sure this was it, until he realized he would be trying to talk over the explosions.

The following week he made plans for her to come over. It would be perfect, no one else around, nothing to distract him and it just felt right. Dinner was cooking, he scattered rose petals from the front door to the living room. He turned off the lights and lit candles which outlined the rose petals.

Shane knocked, opened the door and was met with the romantic setting Oliver had created. She looked confused. "Oliver?" She followed the path and found him standing in the middle of his living room. He was in his best suit and wearing his trademark smile. He held out his hand to her. She came closer.

"Shane McInerney, I have been in love with you for a very long time, even when I shouldn't have been. You challenge me in every way imaginable. You've changed me; from the man I thought I was to the man I want to be." Shane started tearing up. "Being with you is the best part of my day and being away from you is my loneliest." He started to get emotional. "The way to solve that is to always have you by my side." He put his hand in his pocket and dropped down on one knee. Shane gasped; more tears ran down her face. He took her left hand in his. Her right hand flew up to her mouth. "Ms. McInerney, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He slipped the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.

"Yes." She whispered as more tears fell from both of their eyes. "Yes Oliver! Of course I will be your wife." He stood up to meet her lips and they kissed passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm woke Shane up, she stretched and sat up. She smiled from ear to ear thinking about today. Her phone buzzed. She looked at the message.

 _I hope you slept well my love, for today we embark on a new wondrous journey. –O_

She laughed that after more than a year of having a cell phone, he still signed his text messages. She got up and gathered her stuff so that while she was getting ready someone could take her stuff to their room. _Their room_. She thought about that and smiled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She ran to open it. "Mom!"

"Good wedding morning my beautiful girl!" They hugged. She picked up the grocery bags she had put down. "Hair and makeup will be coming up shortly. I knocked on all the girls doors, they'll be up here as soon as they shower. Your future mother in law is just spending a little time with her son and I've got to call her when hair and makeup arrive. Anyway, I've got bagels, bottled water, coffee and a latte for you. Orange juice and champagne should be coming with Becky." She moved around the suite putting things away and organizing breakfast. "I've checked you newlyweds into your suite already, Oliver's father brought his belongings up there, I can take yours up there, or one of the girls can." She turned around to see Shane sitting on the couch almost in tears. "What's the matter?"

A tear fell as she whispered, "I don't want to be like Holly."

Michaela's eyes went wide. "Crackers, you are in no way like her! She left him. You are not going to leave him."

"How do you know? What if one day we are standing in front of The Pony Express exhibit and it all clicks and I do it too?" She started crying.

"Shane McInerney! You are not Holly! You love Oliver like crazy, you would never do that."

"But how do you know?" She looked at her mom with a tear stained face.

Her mom sat down next to her, wiped her face, kissed her forehead and wrapped her in her arms. The only sound in the room was Shane's sobs. Michaela whispered in her daughter's ear. "You love Oliver and he loves you. You two talk so openly and honestly, something they didn't do. If you ever thought about leaving, you'd talk it over, and he wouldn't let you." She kissed Shane's head. "I won't let you leave. Think of everything you have been through, you dragging him into the technology age, him getting you to go back to church. The two of you getting over your differences, coming together over your similarities, compromising and most of all…" She titled her daughter's head up. "Giving each other your hearts."

Shane sighed and wiped her tears. "Thank you mom." They hugged. "You always know what to say. I love you."

"I love you Crackers. You know better than to compare yourself to anyone. Now, go get in the shower, everyone will be here soon." Shane got up, kissed her mom and walked into the bathroom just as there was a knock on the door.

"Bridesmaids are here!" Becky shouted as she carried in the mimosa makings. The other girls walked in behind her.

"Where's Shane?" Rita asked looking around.

"A small case of cold feet, she's fine now." Michaela said as she made the girls breakfast.

A little while later Shane emerged out of the bedroom and into the suite. "Hello ladies!" She hugged all of them, Rita, Becky and a few college friends. The hair and makeup women came, the mimosas where flowing and laughter was roaring though the suite. A small knock was heard at the door. Rita went to open the door; it was the ring bearer holding a letter with Shane's name on it. She opened it.

 _My love,_

 _Today is finally here. No more planning, booking, selecting_

 _and everything else we did to travel the road to our forever. I hope you enjoy your_

 _mimosas with the girls. Relax and have fun!_

 _I love you,_

 _Oliver_

"Can someone find me some paper and a pen please?"

"Oh, here you go Shane!"

"Thank you Rita."

 _Sweetheart,_

 _After waking up to a cute text message from my fiancée_

 _and a small bout of cold feet, I am ready to be your wife_

 _for the rest of our lives. Enjoy your morning with the guys._

 _I love you more,_

 _Shane xx_

Shane asked the flower girl to deliver her letter to Oliver. The little girl was so excited she almost left without her mother. Shane sat in a chair to have her hair started when the flower girl came back into the suite. "Aunt Shaney, Oliver is so cute, I'm glad you're getting married to him!" She flopped down on the couch sighing. Everyone laughed.

Within a few minutes there was another knock on the door. Rita answered it. "Oliver! You can't see her, it's bad luck!" No one in the suite could hear what he said. "She's getting her hair done, I don't think-" Everyone strained to hear what he said. "Okay, Okay." Rita left the door open a little and walked over to Shane. "He said he wants to talk to you, through the door." Rita shrugged her shoulders.

Shane got up and walked to the door. Thoughts of why he was at her hotel room raced through her mind. "Oliver?"

"Ms. McInerney, say the word and I'll call off this wedding. In no way do I want you to promise our love to each other in front of God, if you aren't ready."

She smiled and put her hand out the door. "I am more than ready to marry you now than I ever have been." He played with her three stoned engagement ring and she smiled. "It was a silly pre-wedding jitter. I realized that I could never and would never leave… us."

He stopped playing with her ring. There was a long pause and Oliver's voice was just a whisper. "At least we share the same cold feet idea."

She lowered her voice to match his. "Do _you_ still want to get married today?" She did everything in her might to hold back her tears. He didn't answer. She looked at the door that separated them. "Oliver?" Her voice broke.

His silence was deafening. She finally felt him kiss her hand, his voice heavy with emotion. "Ms. McInerney, I've been waiting a long time to be your husband. We always find a way to express how we are feeling. If we continue down that path, I believe we will be just fine." He flipped her hand over and kissed her wrist. "I'll see you at the church." A squeeze of her hand and he walked away. Shane closed the door, wiped her eyes and went back to get her hair and makeup finished.

A few minutes later another knock on the door, the ring bearer had another note. He didn't want to give it to Shane, so he ran to his mother, who was one of Shane's bridesmaids. She handed it to Shane and opened it.

 _I love you_

Shane smiled and wrote the same back to him.

"Ok, we have something new- your dress, something blue- your garter and Mary?" Michaela motioned to Oliver's mom.

Mary walked over to Shane. "Something old." She pulled out a veil from a big bag. "It was Oliver's grandmother's. She made it for her wedding, I wore it for mine and now you. When Oliver was a little boy, he always said that he wanted the girl he was going to marry to wear it."

Shane hugged her. "Mrs. O'Toole, it's beautiful! I never thought of wearing a veil, but this, how can I refuse?"

Mary smiled. "We are almost family now, no need to be so formal. I'm glad you like the veil."

Shane put it on and looked in the mirror. She furrowed her brow and sighed. Mary seemed to know what she was thinking. "She didn't wear it. She told me it wasn't like her to wear something that old fashioned. That's how I know you two are good together, you compromise and talk everything out. I couldn't have asked for a better woman to marry my son, then you." She hugged Shane again.

"Thank you, Mom." She smiled at how natural it was to call Oliver's mom that.

Michaela came up next to Mary. "It really is beautiful Mary." Mary smiled at her and the ladies hugged.

"Your daughter is beautiful, the veil just adds to her beauty."

Shane smiled at the women standing before her. Michaela smiled and Mary left them alone to talk.

"Now, for your something borrowed." She walked around her daughter and undid her necklace and placed it next to her. Shane went to reach for it. "I'll hold it. I won't lose it. I promise. It's important to both of us." Shane offered a small smile to her mom, who nodded to have Shane face forward. Michaela lowered a strand of pearls in front of Shane's eyes.

"Oh Mom." Her mom closed the clasp on the necklace. Shane's hand immediately went up to it. "Grandma's pearls, your favorite!"

Her mom kissed her. "That's why you are borrowing them!" They smiled. "Now you're ready to get married."

A knock on the door was heard. It was Norman holding a box and a letter. Norman handed both to Shane. She opened the letter.

 _For my beautiful soon to be wife._

 _With all my love,_

 _Oliver_

She opened the box and gasped. "Oh my… It's the earrings I've been wanting!' She quickly took out the ones she was wearing and put the new ones in. Everyone agreed that they looked stunning on her. "Rita, can you take this down to Oliver?" She scribbled a note and searched for the rectangular box in her bag.

Rita knocked on the door to where all the men were getting ready. She handed both items to Oliver, smiled and waved to Norman and left. He opened the note.

 _For my handsome husband to be,_

 _I was going to get that watch you adore,_

 _but I remember you said a form of this bible_

 _quote to me and felt this was more fitting._

 _For the last time… on paper,_

 _Ms. McInerney_

Oliver opened the box and was met with a sliver letter opener with a heart at the end of the handle. Inside the heart was engraved their wedding date, on the blade of the opener was inscribed. Oliver read it aloud to his groomsmen who had gathered around him like gossiping school girls. "There is no fear in love, but perfect love drives out fear. 1 John 4:18" Oliver smiled.

* * *

The church was beautiful, flowers everywhere, the bridesmaids and groomsmen started to walk down the aisle. Shane took a deep breath. Rita turned around.

"As your maid of honor I can't let you cry. You'll ruin your makeup!"

"I wasn't going to."

"Ok, but if you are going to, I have tissues."

"Thanks Rita."

"Oh, and your vows."

Shane smiled.

Oliver watched as their friends walked down the aisle and smiled in anticipation. Norman leaned over to Oliver. "I've got tissues if you need, Oliver; Rita shoved them in my pocket in case you did."

"And the rings?"

Norman went wide eyed and searched his pockets frantically. "Rings, check." He took them out, showed Oliver and put them back in his pocket. Just then, Rita started down the aisle and Norman stared and smiled. Oliver smiled at him and then turned to watch the back of the church.

Shane took another deep breath as Rita started down the aisle and the door closed in front of her. Suddenly she had a surreal moment and wished her dad was standing there to walk her down the aisle. All the hurtful words she said to him, him walking out on her and her mom, just seemed to melt away in that instant. She took another deep breath. She knew that the last birthday card he sent her offered forgiveness and redemption. She smiled knowing he was smiling down on her.

She heard the wedding march start to play. Her heart raced. One of the two men standing prepared to open the door asked if she was ready. She took one more breath and nodded. They opened the doors slowly.

Shane gripped her bouquet a little tighter as she saw everyone turn to look at her. She started to walk down the aisle. Her gaze fell upon Oliver.

He never took his eyes off her; he had never seen her look so radiant. As she came closer his smile grew bigger. He helped her up the stairs and they faced each other. "My grandmother's veil?" He tried to whisper without anyone knowing. She hadn't taken her eyes off him. The adoration that she saw in his eyes for her was taken to a whole new level. She nodded and matched his ear to ear smile as the ceremony began.

"Now is the time for the couple to read their vows. Oliver and Shane have written their own vows to each other. Oliver."

He took the note cards out of his suit pocket. She could tell he was slightly nervous. He looked at her and took a deep breath. She reached for his hand and held it. He smiled. "Shane, from the moment I met you, you have sent my life into a tailspin. Though we have had our turbulent times, we have weathered the storms and always landed in the best of conditions. As we start our new lives together, I wish to promise you a few things. I promise the lines of communication shall always be open, you will know what is on my mind, and my heart. We have done alright in the past with telling each other how we feel, but in recent events…" he paused and took a deep breath. She squeezed his hand. "In recent events we have both come to the realization that we do have to work on this. I promise to be patient with you, albeit you make it difficult sometimes, I don't want to be impatient with you, in work and in home life. I promise to be more compassionate and understanding. You've shown me through the caring of others how closed off I was. By leading with your heart, you have shown mine how to love again. That is when you stole my heart. I promise to never lose sight of your dreams and our dreams. I promise to laugh with you more, always be your shoulder to cry on, to protect you when you need it." Shane turned to Rita for a tissue and dabbed her eyes. "I promise to take care of you at all times, sickness and in health, even when my health is in jeopardy. I promise to fill all of our books with pressed flowers." He smiled and looked her straight in the eyes for his last line. "I promise my never-ending friendship, faithfulness, adoration and all of my love, to you."

Shane dabbed her face with the tissue some more. "Well," she said as she laughed, "how do you follow that?" Everyone laughed. Rita handed Shane her vows. "Where do I begin Mr. Steamboat Americano? I fell in love with you when I shouldn't have. Your kind, gentle, old fashioned mannerisms caught me off guard. You were a friend to me when I needed it, and I've always returned the favor. Our friendship had a rocky beginning, and here we are now. I'm not saying that there won't be tough times ahead, but we have climbed big hurdles and with you by my side, I am willing to take on the challenges life throws our way, together. I vow to be standing next to you, wherever we go. I have changed for the better and I know you are not the same man I met at that little coffee stand a few years ago. I vow you to always hold your hand when you need it and to never make you feel lonely. I vow to fulfill our dreams and never let go of our individual ones. I promise to always talk things over with you and be open and honest. I vow that my dance card will be filled with your name till the end of time. So…" She took a deep breath, dabbed her eyes and looked at him. "I vow to you, in front of God, our families and our friends, my love for all eternity."

Oliver squeezed her hand. He turned to Norman for a tissue. Oliver smiled at Shane and wiped the tears from his eyes.

They exchanged rings while never taking their eyes off each other. "By the power vested in me by God and the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss your bride.

Shane and Oliver smiled; they kissed and walked out of the church.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver and Shane O'Toole!" The reception hall erupted with cheers. They came out onto the dance floor and danced their dance to a combination of "The Wedding Song" and "And so it goes". They smiled as they finally were able to show off their dance that they learned.

"You look stunning Mrs. O'Toole."

"You look so handsome; I couldn't take my eyes off you at the church."

"I still haven't taken my eyes off you."

Shane blushed. "You know something upset me before I walked down the aisle to you."

Oliver stopped their routine and just danced, holding her close. "What was it my love?"

She smiled and started to feel the tears form in her eyes. "I missed having my dad walk me down the aisle."

Oliver kissed her forehead. "He was there, so were our grandparents. The ones we love that have left this world are always never too far from us."

She smiled and kissed him. "You know exactly what to say to always make me feel better."

"That's what husbands do."

Shane sighed and kissed him again.

The rest of the reception was filled with laughter, dancing and lots of glasses clinking for the couple to kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter, the one that has the M rating on it. Smut is not for everyone, and wouldn't blame those not interested to not read it. But I do thank everyone that has taken time to read this story.**

* * *

The key clicked open the lock to the door, the handle turned and the door to their hotel suite opened. Oliver, in his tuxedo, picked up his new wife and carried her over the threshold. They laughed and as the door closed, they kissed. Oliver slowly lowered Shane's legs down to the floor, being very careful not to separate their lips. Shane, after a few seconds, broke the kiss and the two leaned their foreheads together. Smiling and lightly laughing, they each said they loved the other and kissed again.

"Shall we move into our suite and enjoy the comforts, or would you like to stand here, in the entrance?" Oliver asked as he spun Shane around in her beautiful white dress that spread out as she twirled. She rested her hands on her husband's chest and playfully looked around the entrance as a real option. Oliver smiled and led her into the suite.

The champagne was on ice, champagne flutes out and strawberries sat in a bowl all on the coffee table, waiting for the bride and groom. Oliver popped the cork and poured the alcohol into the glasses. He handed one to Shane, took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"To the most stubborn, reckless, aggravating at times, woman with an insatiable curiosity," he sighed and smiled because she was giving him a look. "Who is caring, spontaneous, exciting, passionate, and the most beautiful woman, you my love." Shane blushed and kissed him. They raised their glasses and took a sip of champagne.

Shane raised her glass, smiled, and stared at her new husband. "To the man who is quite stubborn himself, but has old fashion values and morals that are endearing. To my husband, to everything he is and wants to be, is exactly who I want to be standing next to for the rest of my life."

Oliver kissed her deeply. They toasted their glasses again and took a sip. Putting both of their glasses down, Shane picked up a strawberry, fed part of it to Oliver. She faked giving him another bite, and took a bite herself. The strawberry was juicy, so much so that it dripped down her chin and started to drip down her chest. Oliver quickly looked for a napkin but to no avail. He looked at her, smiled and lowered his head. Since they were now married for the last few hours, their relationship could go to where it has never been before. Oliver kissed the small drop of juice away and kissed his way back up to her lips. His hands tightly gripped her hips and pulled her impossibly closer to him, this action caused a small moan to come out of her. She dropped the strawberry carelessly on the table next to them. Her hands went up into his hair, down his neck and onto his chest. Her breathing had suddenly gotten much shorter and her hips moved across his. Her hands floated down his tuxedo jacket and underneath, where she nimbly worked on his vest buttons, but his pocket watch got in the way of her getting further. He stopped the kiss and grabbed her hands.

"All in good time my love, we have both waited for this moment for a very long time. I want our first time to be special and most certainly I want to take my time with you."

Shane blushed, smiled and couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. "Okay, I-I guess I should change out of my dress before I get anything on it. Will you help me undo the-" She smiled and bit her lip, "corset in the back?" She turned around and took the strings out from inside the dress and undid the small knot. She handed the strings to Oliver.

He exhaled and took the strings. He looked his wife up and down and leaned over to kiss her bare shoulder. He stepped closer and started to undo her strings. Every other row he kissed her shoulders. When he reached the top, he kissed her neck.

"You are all set my love, go slip into something more comfortable." He whispered.

She turned around to face him. "Oliver…" She paused, "thank you for a beautiful day. I don't think I've ever been this happy." He smiled and nodded. She kissed him and walked to the bedroom, holding her dress so it wouldn't fall.

As she opened one side of the French doors to the bedroom, she kicked off her heels and spotted their overnight bags sitting on the luggage rack, side by side. She giggled to herself, it was silly, but she had been waiting for this day, this night with him, for so long. She grabbed her dress hanger and what she was going to change into and went into the bathroom. She carefully stepped out of her dress and hung it on the hanger. She put on her white and black lace trim lingerie set and a matching white satin robe that came down to her mid thigh. She hoped Oliver would like it. She spent a few hours trying to find the right one. She took off her pearls and rinsed off the strawberry juice that dripped on it. She looked in the mirror one last time before she exited the bathroom. As she walked into the bedroom, she found Oliver's tuxedo hanging very neatly on his hanger. She put her wedding dress next to his tux and went to find him.

The terrace door was open; she walked out to find him leaning on the railing wearing lounge pants, no shoes and a t-shirt. She smiled, came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body. Oliver twisted his upper body and put and arm around her waist and brought her in front of him as they looked out into the dark night sky. He whispered in Shane's ear, "Mrs. O'Toole, may I have this dance?"

She turned in his arms. "You're not tired of dancing all night?" She smiled.

"I could never tire of dancing with you." She smiled and obliged him. He looked down at her feet and smiled. He loved how much shorter she was when she didn't have shoes on. "You really looked beautiful today, gorgeous actually. And now," He spun her around. "you are very striking."

A small blush rose in her cheeks, she smiled. "Thank you, but you, Mr. O'Toole, look very comfortable right now. I love when you let your hair down." She winked at him.

He spun her around again and held her very close as they continued to sway. "I hope, Mrs. O'Toole, that your attire makes many more appearances." She smiled, kissed him and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "It doesn't matter what you wear, you can wear what you wear around the house when you're cleaning, sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, and I'd still think you are remarkably beautiful."

She sighed and smiled. "Well," She reached for the bottom of his shirt. "I like this outfit on you Oliver. You are more relaxed, like Sunday afternoon, after you've been to church."

He smiled. "Duly noted." He kissed her. A light cool spring breeze sent a chill down her spine. Oliver pulled away. "Let's go inside, it's a little chilly." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her inside.

Oliver closed the door and turned to Shane and smiled. He slowly made his way towards her. She couldn't help but check him out, anyone could see he worked out; she wanted what was under his shirt, to touch him, feel his skin on hers. She felt her heart race and she bit her lip. She imagined the few times that she had seen him with his shirt off, swimming, tubing and mowing the lawn. It took everything in her power during those times, not to pounce on him.

He stood very close to her, put his thumb on her chin and lightly freed her lip from her teeth. His eyes flicked up from her lips to her eyes, he saw all the passion, the want, the need. He kissed her with a fiery passion.

Her heart raced faster as her breathing became shallow. Finally things were going in a direction she had been waiting for. Her hands that had come to rest on his hips earlier, now were slowly creeping up and under his shirt. His hips lightly ground against hers and she let out a small moan.

He stopped kissing her and brushed a few loose hairs of hers back to the side of her head. She leaned in to kiss him. "Can we slow things down?"

Shane's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he was asking. All he had to do was to look in her eyes to see the hurt and disappointment.

"Shane." He kissed her. "I just wanted to say thank you for being patient with me about this. It's just…" He paused and looked at her with such seriousness. He sighed heavily.

In that instant everything made sense, why he wanted to wait and why he wanted to slow down now. "You've never… just Hol-"

"Yes." He interrupted and stopping her from saying the rest of the other woman's name.

Shane smiled sweetly at him and caressed his face. They looked into each other's eyes. She whispered to him. "We can go as slow as you want." She offered a small smile.

"You wouldn't be disappointed?"

She kissed him. "We can go at whatever pace you are comfortable with, slow, medium, or fast. Oliver, I would wait a lifetime for you."

He looked in her eyes and saw all his worries dissolved, she was willing to put his needs first. Something no one else did. He realized he shouldn't be worried anymore, he was in good hands. If he were being totally honest with himself, he knew that all along, just didn't know to this extreme. He kissed her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. Shane's hands left Oliver's face and trailed back into his hair. He lightly smiled against her lips as she pulled his hair and she kissed her way down his incredibly strong jaw line to the pulse point on his neck. She kissed it just before she lightly bit it. She heard his breathing become shaky. She kissed her way back to his lips, where he denied a kiss from her.

"An eye for an eye, Ms. McInerney, it's only fair." His voice was low and primal. She loved the way he called her 'Ms. McInerney'. He pulled her hair slowly; down her jaw line he left small kisses. When he reached her pulse point he licked it. Her breathing increased. Her hands gripped his shoulder blades. He blew softly on her damp skin and bit her. She let out another moan.

She was in ecstasy. "Oliver…" He kissed his way back up to her lips.

"I need you Shane." He kissed her again.

She stopped him and looked at him. She saw the need in his eyes. She smiled. Shane kissed him as if it was the last thing they were ever going to do. She ground her hips against him, feeling the growing affect she had on him. She ground her hips once, twice and three more times. The last time she did, Oliver moved his hands down her body, over her hips and around to her backside.

His hands slid down further to grab the end of her robe and hiked it up just enough to feel her silky laced panties. He took his hands out from underneath the robe and came to the front where he quickly undid the knot and took her robe off. His hands found his way to her back again. He slid them down her body to her hips slowly, then back up as the lingerie rode up with his hands. He took a second to catch his breath and looked at her, all of her. This was the most he had seen of her. Shane blushed; she tried to catch her breath and looked away. All the eye contact at that moment was too much. His hand reached up to her chin and moved her head so their eyes could meet again. She bit her lip. He flashed a dark smile and kissed her again.

Her hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt, she let go only to rest her hands on his hips and slowly moved them upwards. She felt the grooves of his stomach and her hands flittered over his chest, around to his back and back down. Oliver stepped back, but not too far as to lose contact with her. He raised his hands and Shane took the material in her hands again and took it off him and discarded it carelessly somewhere on the floor.

Oliver started to lightly push Shane backwards. She moved to where he guided her. His forwards to her backwards further down the path to the bedroom. There were no words that could or would be spoken, just pure passion that stirred within both. As Shane blindly walked, she ran her hands down his arms. His wonderfully, sculpted, bulging arms. She squeezed them fervently. He pushed both of them into the unopened French door.

She moaned in surprise of the door which brought them unbearably closer. Hearing a muttered "sorry" come from him, she writhed against him as the anticipation of what was to come became too much to handle. He leaned into her letting her feel the affect she was causing him, which only made her want him more.

Her hands moved to his waist band. She made quick work of his drawstring. She pushed his pants down as far as she could and he shimmied out of them and continued to guide her around the door and into the bedroom without removing their lips from each other.

They came to the edge of the bed. Oliver reluctantly pried his lips away from hers and knelt down in front of her. She tried to catch her breath as she watched him. He placed his hands on her hips, he looked up at her. Slowly he lifted her top off; he kissed each newly exposed inch of perfect skin. Her hands fluttered around in his hair, higher he went, around her belly button, kissing her stomach, and stopped at the bottom edge of her breasts. Oliver stood and placed small kisses on Shane's neck like he had just done. She moaned breathlessly as she ground her hips against his. Her hands skated down his neck to his back where she lightly scratched her nails down his back.

He kissed his way back to her lips; he moved her arms upward in an attempt to finish what he started. Shane obliged him by slowly bringing her arms up. Their lips separated for an instant while her top went past her face and somewhere on the floor. Shane went to kiss him when she noticed his eyes closed.

"Oliver?" She whispered.

He opened his eyes, and looked her in the eye. "Shane, I…" he mimicked her whisper. He looked up to the ceiling and swallowed hard. She was confused. He stammered to finish his sentence. "I-you…" he swallowed hard again and finally brought his eyes to hers. "You are even more beautiful than I ever imagined."

Shane felt the rush of blood run to her cheeks and her heart race. No one had ever said that to her before. She put her hands on his face and kissed him deeply. She pulled back ever so slightly to reveal her devilish grin. Her eyes never left his as her hands slowly made their way down his toned body. Just as she reached the band of his boxer briefs his eyes turned dark with anticipation. He opened his mouth a tiny bit to allow for his heavy breathing to escape. Her breathing increased and her smile faded. She bit her lip. Her fingers dipped into his waistband and slowly took it off, down and over his erection. Shane's lip was set free as she watched her hand move the material. Her breathing became heavier and one final movement and he stood in front of her in all his God-given glory. He moved in for a kiss as he leaned one knee on the bed and slowly lowered her down to the bed.

Their legs entwined with each other. Both of their hands felt the new skin they had never touched. Slowly Oliver's lips parted from Shane's. He placed a kiss under her chin, on her neck, down further and further, until he reached the top of her panties. He hooked his fingers in the sides and slowly lowered them. She moaned and her hips bucked. He swallowed deeply and started to lower them again. She bucked her hips again as she hoped for some needed relief while he removed the small, silky material. He threw her panties out of site and made his way back to her lips. His hands fell into her hair and he kissed her.

She moaned into his mouth as her hips rose again to find some release. One of his hands left her hair and traveled down to her breast. She arched her back into his hand. His fingers found her nipple; he ran his thumb over it once, twice, three times. Their breathing was in sync and shallow. He lowered his head to her other breast. He took her other nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking and nipping, causing her to release small blissful moans. While his mouth continued his attack, his hand left her breast, much to her dismay. He slid his hand down her body. He stroked her little bundle of nerve endings. Each time produced a moan and her hips rose to meet his fingers. She bit her lip. Again he stroked her, once, twice, and a third time. His mouth left her breast. He stroked her a little faster. She moaned more and she got louder every time. She gripped the bed sheet as she bucked her hips. Her breathing became fast and she was almost panting as she suddenly felt the sweet wave of her orgasm roll up her body.

He watched, smiled and kissed her. He let her catch her breath as she continued to come down from her euphoric high. She opened her eyes to see him watching her. She smiled, pushed him on his back and straddled him. Her panties that were thrown, hung on the nightstand. She bit her lip and reached for it. She kissed him, grabbed one of his wrists and put it above his head, wrapped the piece of material around it, she brought his other arm up over his head. Careful to not break the kiss, she wrapped her panties around the wood slats of the headboard and onto his other wrist. Ending the kiss she whispered in his ear.

"An eye for an eye, Mr. O'Toole."

She lightly bit his ear lobe. He pulled on the makeshift handcuffs. She put her hands on his arms and kissed him. "Don't move or else." Her hands fluttered down his body, she left soft kisses in their wake. When she got to where she wanted to be, she wrapped her hand around him and started to move up and down. He pulled a little on the material that held his hands together, his breathing increased. His hips met her hand with each downward stroke. She started to move a little faster with more pressure. His breathing was shallow, he sucked on his bottom lip and he slammed his eyes shut. Her panties became very tight on his wrists and against the headboard.

"Stop!" He said with a ragged breath.

She stopped and kissed her way back up. She lay on top of him as she undid the fabric handcuffs. As soon as he was free, he took back control. Shane was on her back again. He looked at her and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss to let them catch their breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. He kissed her a few more times. They looked at each other to take in the moment, she kissed him.

He guided himself into her, as both let a moan escape. He watched her face and waited a moment for both of them to adjust to the feeling. A few heartbeats later and they started to move and soon got into a rhythm. Hips met hips while lips met lips. She moaned at the feeling of him moving in her. Her fingers ran down his back, she reached his backside and she pushed him deeper inside her. They moaned together again.

Without losing their connection he took her legs, one by one and placed them high on his hips. With the same force as she pushed him at, he kept that intensity. Their breathing shortened, moans from both were loud and guttural. Sweat started to form on their bodies. Her fingernails dug in and scratched down his back. He felt her tighten around him, he watched her intently, while keeping the rhythm. Her eyes shut and her faced crinkled. Her mouth opened as her moans seemed to fall out. He felt her orgasm around him. He slowed down for her and kissed her while saying she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Her body still shook with euphoria. She wanted more. Needed more. His scent was driving her wild. She tried to pick up the pace and kissed him deeply. Her hands were uncontrollable, she had them in his hair, she scratched his back and then ran them up and down his sides. They reached perfect rhythm. Oliver started to slow down as he knew he wanted to but couldn't last much longer. Shane picked up the pace. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip hard. With ragged breath and trying to hold his concentration, he muttered "Open…" He knew he shouldn't talk, but he needed this. "Eyes…" He moaned and breathed heavily. He wanted to watch her, share this most intimate moment and look in her eyes. "Shane!" The way he said her name, demanding, controlling, she opened her eyes. With the last few rhythmic meetings of their hips, they shared the last bit of vulnerability. They came together with abounding moans and toes curling. He lowered his body down to cover hers, they breathed heavily together. They smiled and gave each other small, sweet kisses. She ran her fingers down his back hopefully soothing the scratches she made.

He unsheathed himself from her and moved to her side. She moaned at the loss of him. While enjoying the sweet moments of afterglow, they couldn't stop smiling at each other. Oliver moved some hair that was sticking to her glistening forehead, and kissed it. He looked at her and thought something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She looked at him. "Did I not-"

"Oh God, no! No, Oliver you did!" She tried to put his mind at ease. "Of all the times I thought about us doing that…" She propped herself up on one elbow, looked at him and put her other hand on his chest. "Oliver…" She said softly, "You have exceeded all of my wildest dreams; nothing came close to how I envisioned this." She smiled sweetly and leaned over to kiss him.

He turned on his side and put a hand on her waist and ran it up and down from her breast to her hip. She smiled and he needed to kiss her. "My love, in my dreams, you never came close to how you look and felt. My life will be devoted to making sure you are satisfied fully in every way possible." He kissed her deeply.

Shane kept her eyes closed. He smiled and kissed her again. When she opened her eyes to see him smiling, she smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose and lightly pushed her hip so her back was flush with the bed again. He kissed her shoulder as he got up and positioned himself in between her legs. He leaned back on his heels, lifted her foot to his mouth and kissed the inside of her ankle. She giggled.

"I love that sound." He smiled. She smiled and giggled again as he kissed his way down to her knee.

"Oliver." He looked at her and put her leg down. He laid down next to her and took her hand and kissed it. She smiled. "I love you."

He looked at her, slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I love you more than you know, Mrs. O'Toole." He smiled as a result of her smile. He reached for the bed sheet and pulled it over both of them as Shane giggled and Oliver laughed and they started all over again.


End file.
